


On the Cusp

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what he got for having a relationship with a pureblood Gryffindor. A Mudblood would never consider the sticking charms, Draco was sure of it. Pure bloods knew everything, every spell, even if he'd been suspected as a squib for ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Cusp

Fuck.

That was all he could think. Fuck, because they had been at it for a while, fuck because Neville, that bastard, had been enjoying teasing him to the absolute and utter last of his ability to bear it.

He had even yelled. At least six times. Demanding, in fact, that he be allowed to come.

"I just want to... enjoy it, you know?" Slow slide in and slow slide out, barely moving a quarter of an inch at a time. Or worse. He wasn't sure.

Draco couldn't keep himself from yelling again, squirming viciously. "I've enjoyed it enough, now I want to come!" 

"I haven't." Neville eased his dick out again, and Merlin that was impossible. How on a earth was he even still moving? Draco felt like his bones were made of pudding, in sharp contrast to the stone-hard feeling of his cock, and he wanted desperately to make further demands. Wanted to come, and every time he got close, Neville muttered that damnable spell and he wanted to strangle him. Wanted to do a great many things, but there was also a sticking charm on both of his wrists and he couldn't very well reach down and do what he wanted.

The whole point of sticking charms was to keep him from doing anything fun, but it had seemed like a good idea. When they'd started, because now Neville was going to fuck his sanity out of him.

Bastard. "Bastard, bastard, let me... Aaaahhh!" Yelling didn't help; if it had, he would have been allowed to come by now.

This. This was what he got for having a relationship with a pureblood Gryffindor. A Mudblood would never consider the sticking charms, Draco was sure of it. Pure bloods knew everything, every spell, even if he'd been suspected as a squib for ages. There was probably a spell that was keeping his dick so fucking hard as well. "Going to, uhmph, scream it out?"

"Yes!" Yes, except Neville pulled out again, being deliberate about the way he did it, and Draco couldn't. Couldn't scream or yell, because all he could do was whimper and try to pull him in closer with his boneless legs.

Pulling him in only got him more dick, and Neville laughing slowly as he pulled back with ease. "Draco, this hurts you more than it hurts me..."

Fucking Merlin. "Yes, exactly! That is what I've been... nnnnngh." Saying. What he'd been saying, and it had to end, didn't it? Eventually? Neville would have to let him come, surely.

"Just beg for it, Draco. Just a little begging..." He leaned in, held still, and Draco just wanted a little more motion and to come

"No, no." No, he was stronger than that, or he'd thought he was. Quite frankly, his pride was nearly worn down to nothing, and he wanted so badly to come. Wanted, and Draco drew in a deep, shuddering breath and moaned, fitfully. "Please."

Please, because he needed to come. Needed it like he needed to breathe, needed it like he needed magic running through his veins. It wasn't something he wanted.

It was something he had to have. It wasn't something he was going to get, he was fairly certain. Not anytime soon. Not until he was begging and desperate and cross-eyed from the endless pleasure.

If it weren't so amazing, he would kill Neville in his sleep. Thank goodness for Neville, it was, and he shifted again, making Draco moan. He thrust, a slow motion, and reached down to stroke at Draco's dick, tightening the spell on him.

It was going to be a very long weekend.


End file.
